


Glasses and extensions

by G_U



Series: Miraculous Little set of Wonder alternative and pseudo alterntive stories [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_U/pseuds/G_U
Summary: Pseudo AU from the series where Marinette gets a long, long hair when becoming ladybug.And Adrien Agrest has a really poor vision that turns a perfect super one when he becomes Chat Noir.This is the way they get going in their love square.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Little set of Wonder alternative and pseudo alterntive stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780696
Kudos: 19





	Glasses and extensions

Glasses and extensions.

"Please Marinette."

"I said no, Alya."

"Please!"

Adrien smiled, watching his friend trying –to no avail if he has to say anything– to get rid of the grip of her best friend. He shakes his head in amusing, returning his gaze to his phone while he fixes his glasses back to their place in his face.

"Mari…"

"For the last time Alya, I'm not going out with your cousin so he'll give you his camera," said Marinette finally, sitting in her seat behind him. "You know he isn't my type."

"Girl, you don't have a _type_!" Alya said, following her example, "You reject, and I'm saying this without exaggerating, _every single guy_ that ever asks you out! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Adrien stopped looking at his phone and let his attention be captured by the conversation and he turned his head –just a little– to see Marinettes face.

Did she actually do that?

"I'm just waiting for the right guy," she answered, shrugging, "None of them felt right anyway Alya…"

"You never gave them a chance," the brunette complained, "Nathaniel…"

"Just admired me, you know that he is happy now, with _Mark."_

"Ugh… Lucas."

"Four years older."

"Theo."

"Closet pervert," Adrien shivered at the memory of the sculptor 'collection'.

"Luka…"

"Even _if_ I gave Luka a change, we both know that he would have gone to America to record his album."

"Nino!"

"Are you really going to complain to me that I reject your crush? With all the good that came from that!"

Alya seemed to give up there, and Adrien shakes his head again. Those two were amusement for anyone willing to watch.

"Could you at least tell me which _is?_ your type of guy I mean, I'm been wondering over it for days now." Alya asked at the end of a few minutes.

"No."

"Aw come on girl, how can you not tell me? Your best friend! Are you really going to let me in the darkness with everybody else?!"

Adrien fully turned his body this time, facing upfront Marinettes face, he sent her a smile and she responded with another one, before returning her gaze to Alya.

"I'll tell if you promise to not make any of your ridiculous assumptions," the franc-chinse said, crossing her arms.

"Deal!"

"I'm hurting you if you do" she warned her, but the other girl just nodded with enthusiasm.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me."

Marinette sighed, looking at him by the edge of her eyes, and smiled at him, before returning her gaze to Alya.

"I like slim guys," she started, "I mean, not just for fat, but also for muscles, I'm not really into the 'Macho-man' kind of guy," she said, making the high marks with her hand for emphasis, "I like guys taller than me, just enough though, I'm not sure that I'll feel comfortable by being towered to the point I seem too petite."

"I could have guessed that girl," Alya complained.

"But you didn't," Marinette retorted, getting the brunette to shut up and shrugged in her place. "I'm also into guys that are reliable and funny, the type you know you can count on, that you could talk about anything and they will keep to themselves to grave…"

"This is better stuff," Adrien heard Alya murmur.

He also took interest in Marinettes speech. His friend had pretty high standards, but when he thought over it, she deserved nothing less than that, anything else wouldn't be worthy of her.

"Also, he _needs_ to have a good fashion sense, I'm not dating anyone who can't dress well enough," she added, making Alya and him laugh at the girl antics. "And he needs to be able to remember important dates, being like I am, I'm sure _I_ will forget them."

"Till now you are describing the perfect man Mari," Alya said, "Not that this isn't great and all, but I need something more solid."

"Solid? Like a pillar?" asked Marinette, and the faked innocence in her voice almost made Adrien laugh out loud.

"Tell me something else about his looks" demanded the brunette.

Marinette stayed silent after that, looking at the roof with that gesture she made sometimes. Frowning and tapping her chin, that gesture she made when she pretends to think about something just to make time.

"Well…" she finally spoke, returning her eyes to Alya, "I'm into blonde guys with green eyes I guess."

With that phrase, Alyas' eyes were locked on him.

"A-dri-en" she sang.

"Yes…?" he answered, leaning back, away from Alya.

"What do you think about Marinette?"

Before he could even start to think about what to think bout that question, Alyas forehead was against her desk, while she nursed the spot Marinette just hit in her head.

"I warned you," was all Mari said before standing up and walking down the stairs.

"You are so mean girl!" Aly cried. "What wrong with Adrien? You were just describing him right now!"

"I did?"

"Yes you did!" she screamed, standing up. "Why wouldn't you date him?!"

Adrien turned so fast that he surprised himself by not being hurt in the spine for the sudden movement. His eyes meet Marinettes, and he could feel how his pulse rocket launch, and he was sure his face was redder than a cherry.

"Alya, you know why" she replied, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "I don't date guys with glasses."

And with that phrase, Adrien felt his blood ran cold.

When he could react, Marinette was already gone, and all his friends were supporting him for the "unexpected rejection" he just suffered a moment ago.

It wasn't a secret he likes Marinette. Heck, even the teachers knew it, but the only person that seemed oblivious to that was Marinette.

And not for lack of effort from his part.

His friends were nice enough to help him sort his feeling after two months of being confused about how he felt about Marinette. Nino and Kim made fun of him by four months, till they just let it be to help him like Max, Ivan, Nathaniel, and Mark –after those two started dating obviously– by all the time 'till now.

He tried to confess, but she thought it was only like "like a friend". He tried with chocolates and flowers, but thanks to a stupid photo, she thought it was a publicity thing. He also tried to invite her to a romantic date in an amusement park, and she ended up bringing Manon along.

**_Marinette could be so dense…_ **

He didn't want his friend to pity him, so he just gets up and started his way home. Natalie gave his bodyguard a few days of, so he could get to know the streets in a way his father would approve. He was grateful for that since it meant more time with his friends and a little more liberty than before.

It also helped that he wasn't the face of the company anymore. A new model name Reinaldo was now in his place.

He still was "Paris angel", but now he was capable of walking the streets without attracting much attention and being honest, it was refreshing.

"Adrien" Natalie called him when he entered the house, "You are early today."

"The guys and I have a lot of homework," he shrugged, "We also have a big project for Monday… is dad home?"

"He was getting out from Milan show" she answered, "He should be back for dinner, however."

"Then I'll be in my room getting my homework done."

Natalie didn't say anything else, and he was grateful that having his work reduce, he could enjoy the liberties of and much loose agenda.

Even so, he lied a little.

If It was true that he had a big project. Max, Nino and him already finished theirs, so he had all the time in the world to do whatever he wanted.

And he already had an idea.

"Plagg" he called, closing and locking the door behind him.

"What do you want now kid?" the Kwami asked, getting out of his pocket "I was having the most delightful dream… Camembert falling from the heavens itself!"

"Sorry, but I need a little air," he said, passing the little creature a piece of his beloved smelling cheese.

"You sure?" Plagg asked, devouring the food, "even if you could run into _her_?"

Adrien shivered before nodding.

"If you said so kid" the little Kwami shrugged, finishing his snack.

"Plagg claws out!"

Once the transformation was done. Chat noir left Agrest mansion behind, furrowing the skies with powerful jumps from one roof to another.

He was sure that if he wasn't in love with Marinette, he would be with these feelings.

The freedom the suit gave was out of this world. No social pressure, no speciation, no family name to keep high and dignified, no weakness.

One of his favorite things was the effect of the magic in his eyes, his commonly fifteen/Twenty sights became a Thirty/Thirty-one.

He could see every detail in the city roofs, in the allies. He could see the individual leaves in the trees at meters of distance.

It was amazing…

"Chat!"

… And the moment was gone.

He landed at the top of the Arch of triumph, breathing deeply before turning to face his new company.

"Afternoon, Ladybug"

The girl landed with grace, her red and black suit hugging her figure in all the right spots of body shaped by the years –Hey, he might not stand her from time to time, but he wasn't made of stone– and her incredibly long piggy tails that reach her waist. He was sure that if she let her hair loose, it will reach her knees.

"How are you doing kitty?" Ladybug asked, leaning forward, with her hands in her back.

"I'm ok, thank, you?"

He needs to keep the conversation as casual and simple as he can, time has proved that this girl has a dangerous imagination.

"I'm being wonderful, though I'm better now that I'm with you." She said, standing straight and getting closer to him, "What'cha doing?"

"Patrol," he answered.

She didn't say anything, but she _did_ get closer, close enough so their arms brushed against each other.

Chat sighed internally.

Ladybug was... _is_ a beauty he couldn't deny it. She has a charming personality that could make anybody fall for her. She was resourceful, intelligent, and had the soul of a leader that could sacrifice herself for her friends, she was incredible.

But he didn't want her. And that seemed to not be entering in her head.

"Hey, would you like to…?"

"I can't" he cut her right away, he couldn't let her finish that, he didn't have the time. "Just making the patrol, I still have things to do as civil."

"Oh…" disappointment was evident in her voice even if she only said that.

Generally, Chat will give her little things, something like getting ice cream, of a walk while talking nonsense. But right now he didn't have the energy to put up with that.

"You know? Screw it," she said, moving fast to stand in front of him, looking him dead in the eye. "Would you like to go out sometime?"

He stared at her, just a moment, taken aback by the resolution in her words.

"Though we couldn't know each other identity."

"We can't," she retorted, "and I'm not asking for that, it could be just like always, get some ice cream, walk a little and talk in the Eiffel tower, nothing else."

Even if it was said that way, he knew that it wouldn't stay like always. Ladybug was trying to erase the platonic meaning in those things. Turning those friendly things into a real 'date'.

"Sorry, no," he said, looking away from her.

"Why?" she asked immediately, stamping the ground, "I know I'm somehow your type Chat, I caught those looks you gave me, and I know pretty well that you are free."

"You also know I like someone else."

"And you haven't made any progress!" she screamed, "I'm not asking you to be my boyfriend Chat, it's just a date."

He stared at the girl in front of him. Surprised by her fondness for him, her resolution, her determination, and at the same time her understanding mixed with the desire of not giving up.

But In the end, it didn't matter, he wants Marinette.

"Sorry, but no Ladybug, my answer is still no" he said turning away and deciding to say something else, something that may be cruel, and superficial, but that would let him get away fast enough, "I don't date girls with long hair."

And with that, he was off. Letting behind the heroine. Prepared to get himself buried in videogames and his friends making crazy pants plans to help him with Marinette another day.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, in the Dupain-Cheng bakery, in the household, specifically in the room of the only daughter from the marriage, Ladybug dropped herself in the bed, letting her transformation go, revealing Marinette herself.

"Marinette, everything is going to be alright…" Tikki the creation Kwami tried to cheer her carrier, to no avail.

"Stupid extensions" she cried, rolling in her pillows and sheets, "It's not like I wat them and I can't get rid of them!"

The little creature sighed, flying over to the plate of cookies they left to prepare before going out hunting Chat Noir. Already resigned to the drama she will have to stand.

She couldn't do anything for her anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago, liked how it felt and so... let's post it.  
> Please tell me if my English or my writing needs improvement, I want to be a better writer with the time.  
> I hope you liked it at least a bit.


End file.
